


[mix] the night book mobile

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Community: bandombigbang, Despair, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery





	[mix] the night book mobile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bad_peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starcrossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850326) by [bad_peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_peppermint/pseuds/bad_peppermint). 



  
[stream](https://8tracks.com/fooleish/the-night-book-mobile/) / [download](http://www.mediafire.com/?opowa870ysvhnc6)

**HANDWRITTEN; THE GASLIGHT ANTHEM**  
pull it out, turn it up, what's your favourite song  
that’s mine, i’ve been crying to it since i was young  
i know there's someone out there feeling just how i feel  
i know they're waiting up, i know they're waiting to heal

**FALLING FOR YOU; THE 1975**  
don’t you see me, i  
i think i’m falling i’m falling for you  
don’t you need me, i  
i think i’m falling i’m falling for you

**C’MON; FUN. AND PANIC! AT THE DISCO**  
it’s getting late and i  
cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
feels like i am falling down a rabbit hole  
falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone

**LIKE THE DAWN; THE OH HELLOS**  
like the dawn you broke the dark and my whole earth shook  
well i was sleeping in the garden when i saw you  
at last, at last

**VOODOOIZED; EMPIRES**  
we can dance we can dance  
til the morning shines it all away  
we can dance we can dance down to nothing

**WHAT DO YOU GO HOME TO?; EXPLOSIONS IN THE SKY**  
[instrumental]

**CREEP [COVER]; SCALA AND THE KOLACNY BROTHERS**  
when you were here before, couldn’t look you in the eye  
you’re just like an angel, your skin makes me cry  
you float like a feather in a beautiful world  
i wish i was special, you’re so fucking special

**CAN’T HELP FALLING IN LOVE [COVER]; INGRID MICHAELSON**  
wise men say only fools rush in  
but i can’t help falling in love  
with you

**CANNONBALL; DAMIEN RICE**  
still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
still a little hard to say what's going on

**THE GREY HAVENS; HOWARD SHORE**  
[instrumental]

**I WILL WAIT [COVER]; LITTLE MIX**  
but i’ll kneel down, wait for now  
and i’ll kneel down, know my ground  
i’ll wait for you

**BOX OF STONES; BENJAMIN FRANCIS LEFTWICH**  
when the sun shines down the hills winds blow  
i miss you more  
you said i am young, and i am yours  
i am free, but i am flawed

**GREY AND SILVER; KARLA ADOLPHE**  
two cups of coffee wasted now cold  
a glowing ember from flames once so bold  
believing won’t come back  
to a heart that is so old  
i wander, grey and silver

**RUN; EINAUDI**  
[instrumental]

**COME BACK HOME; TWO DOOR CINEMA CLUB**  
so now you’re on your own  
won’t you come back home  
to see you’re not that kind  
and find the strength to find the strength  
to find another way

**HOME; DAUGHTRY**  
i’m staring out into the night  
trying to hide the pain  
i’m going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing

**BURIAL SCENE; 65DAYSOFSTATIC**  
[instrumental]

**EXITLUDE; THE KILLERS**  
we hope you enjoyed your stay  
it’s good to have you with us  
even if it’s just for the day  
outside the sun is shining  
seems like heaven ain’t far away


End file.
